One of The Big Boys Now !
by The Velvet Rain Drops
Summary: Jacks done a little growing up in the six years after Riddick left her with the Holy Man whats happens when he shows up again and she not happy to see him ? A one shot story ! Messy...thinking about rewriting it and fixing the errors and the composition.


Thunder boomed in the distanst, lightening sparked overhead, and the rain seemed to be coming down harder since I woke up. I could hear the drops on the window above me. Smallest window I have ever seen, guess they don't want people like me escaping. They had finally caught up with me and now I was locked up so tight the pressure from the cuffs would cut off circulation. I'd gotten into it with Riddick and left the ship the night before, asshole had warned me not to go. Told me he wasn't coming after my ass...and I told him I didn't care. Did I ? I didn't at the time, but o I wish I had stayed now. Damn me and my temper, my short fuse for people especially him. God they hit me good, I have atleast two broken bones, minor though...fingers maybe wrist. But my shoulder feels like they pushed me down the stairs, wouldn't be surprised. They've been trying to catch me for almost six years, ever since I busted me and a crew out of Crematoria. One of the best fights yet, got some amazing guys out of there. A little rough around the edges but hey they were in there for a reason. One person not with me that day, got me into this mess in the first place...Riddick. Had to come back and fuck up my life when I was doing good for myself, making a living pissin off Necros, and bounty collectors. Living large with a crew of twenty five, a ship to challenge a Necromonger battle destroyer. 

But no he decided after almost seven years missing that he was going to make his grand entrance. Huh I should have shot him when I had the chance, that first night on Earth. Up against that wall I should have shot him and ended it before it started, but I couldn't. No matter how many times I could do that first reunion again I wouldn't have changed it, to many things for the good and bad happened after that. Don't feel like doing it all over again anyway, don't have the energy or enough will power left. Guess thats whats happens when you spend so much time in space, you loose yourself even if you aren't alone. It started back when I was still a young girl, just turned 13. We had just escaped off of the black planet in the Taurus system, just me Riddick and the holy man named Suleiman. Necromongers every where, practically on every planet we landed on. Looking for Riddick, looking for the rest of the crew, and passengers...but mostly Riddick. Guess thats what happens when you've killed as many as he has, it starts catching up with you especially when you least expect it.

* * *

Most all of Earth had gone back to pretty much the way it was back in ancient times. Desert, preists, more desert and gold ! Boy was there gold, enough to even make the old Pharaohs drool with envy. After traveling around for months at a time dodging the bounty hunters we settled in. The holy man had a little set up in the middle of New Mecca, simple little place not to big, but it was comfortable. We managed to blend in for about five years, thats when I saw my first invasion. It was around noon on my eighteenth birthday, the holy man had asked me to go and get a package that was delivered to the local post office. It was a gift for me supposedly, something him and Riddick had picked out. So off I went not knowing that it would be the last time I saw either of them alive...atleast thats what I thought. I had been training with Riddick to fight and focus on the sounds and movement around me. Trust my animal instincts, said I needed to let them guide me and I would never loose a fight. Let my primal side out more often, let it free to guide and protect me. I had began my training with weapons and was a natural at it, but like Riddick I prefered hand to hand. He found that amusing my thirst for hand to hand combat, how easily I picked up on the moves and techniques. How I was able to spot the flaws in peoples fighting, the often deadly flaw.

He said he had studied people for along time, memorized theirs techniques showed them to me, made me learn to defeat them without even making a move. He would say 'if you can spot their weakness even the strongest opponent can be defeated'. So we trained and we trained hard, got my first dislocated shoulder, broken arm and dislocated knee training with him. I never feared him tho, he had never given me a reason to, never lost his temper. Tho I know he had wanted to a couple of times. Expecially when I messed around and made an ass of myself, when he was trying to be serious. But can you blame me ? I was a teenage girl bored, with no one my age around to hang out with, mostly because they were all to scared of Riddick to come near me. Then again I never really longed for a boy to be curious about me, I had my sights set on somone else. He was the best thing I could have asked for, gentle, loving and gave me nights to last me a lifetime. More of a man then anyone on this planet or any other to say the least.

So there I was walking down the streets of New Mecca, my long black curly hair wipping around my face, sand blowing around everywhere. A sandstorm was coming, and everyone was hurrying to get inside. I didn't bother me I had been in worse things, take for instance the evil dark dwelling monster infested planet we last occupied. Pulling my red sari scarf closer around my face I walked with hurried steps down the rest of the alleyway to the post office. My booted feet crunching the rocks and sand beneath them. Pushing open the entrance door I smiled at the clerk and walked over, I pulled my scarf down off of my head and waited for him to address me.

(Writing in Italics is in Arabic)

_"Hello Aaron, I am here to pick up a package !" I said smiling at the man._

_"Ah yes I have Sulieman's package right here. Don't worry about paying its on his tab, o and happy birthday dear !" The clerk said with a smile as he bowed slightly._

_"Thank you, have a nice day !" I said bowing in reply to him._

Walking out of the post office I pulled my scarf back up over my hair the wind now more violent and harsh. Tucking the package into my bag under my sari shaul I began the short walk back to our apartment. Stoppping when I heard gunshots and an explosions up ahead I ran down an oppisite alleyway and climbed the side of the building using a rope and then jumped down landing on a near by balcony. Seeing the fire from my small apartment my heart froze, the flames glinting off the shiny metal helmets of the soldiers. Knowing I couldn't go back there until after they left I sank down to my knees and cried. I had lost the only sense of family I had left, my father figure the holy man, and my companion lover and teacher Riddick. My home and safety along with my protecter, all I had was in that small house. Tears streaming down my face I waited until I saw them leave before I went to the house. Still crying as I walked I felt a hand grab me and pull me into a dark corner, fighting against the attacker I tried to get away. Hearing his voice I relaxed and turned around and grabbed onto him, glad he was still alive.

"Keira I have to go !" He said his deep voice vibrating off my chest as I leaned against him.

"Don't you mean we ?" I asked confused as to why I wasn't considered into that equation.

"No I want you to stay here, you see what happened to the house, to Sulieman. Im not safe for you to be around !" Riddick responded pushing me back to an arms length of him. "Please Kiera I'm doing this for your own good. Stay here in New Mecca, you'll be safe ! I'll come back for you, I can't watch my ass and yours at the same time !"

"Safe, I'm safer with you near me. And I can watch my own ass thank you very much ! Riddick what the hell is going on ? Please Riddick don't do this...your all I have left !" I said tears briming my eyes, but I refused to let them fall in front of him. Not let him see that I was weak, afraid of being with out him...afraid to be alone.

"I have to Keira...stay in New Mecca where you'll be safe !" He repeated once more before letting go of my arms and walking down the dark alleyway out of sight and out of my life.

"Riddick !" I yelled out in hope he would change his mind and come back to me...he never did.

Backing up until I was against the wall of the building I finally let the tears fall as I slid down the wall. To the dusty dirt ground under me, my bag and shawl having fallen before I even reached the position I was in. The wind wipping at my face, dirt sticking you my tear streaked face. I cried for Suleiman, for the lost crew for Riddick and for myself. For being alone again in the dark and cold world. I had lost track of time after the sun went over the oppisite side of the building, thats when I decided to pull out the package. Inside laid a small box made of wood, simple and a regular shipping box, but what was inside was simply breathtaking. Inside laid a shiv the size of my forarm, the handle was carved beautifully and pefectly. Obviously from Riddick, but the second thing I recognized. I hadn't seen it in years, thought I had lost it the last day of light we had on the dark planet. It was my necklace, bright and shining just like I remembered it. Letting it rest in my plam I cried again, my tears landing on it and my plam. It was my cats eye necklace, red and black cats eye jewels, it was Shazazza's. She had given it to me before the ship crashed. Sliping it around my neck I adjusted it and pulled my hair out from in the chain.

Taking a deep breath I stood and began my walk to the now smoking apartment, the sun minutes from setting. Walking up the mud and clay steps of the apartment I stopped at the busted in door, my hand resting on the door frame. The holy mans beautiful apartment, all his treasures and hand crafted rugs. The breath takingly gorgeous painted walls, with murals of different ancient stories. His statues, and artifacts, destoryed melted, or broken on the floor. His one of a kind furniture burned to ashes, and beyond recognition. But what killed me the most was seeing Riddicks blacked and charred shiv embedded into the far wall. Walking over to it I pulled it out and examined it. Wipping it off with my shawl I sighed when the soot came off revealing the shiny blade. Walking further into the apartment I saw that the flames hadn't reached all of the house, the back rooms and closets hadn't been to badly blackened and charred. My room was one spared and only the door had been destroyed. Walking inside I quickly undid my shawl and threw it on the bed, pulling open draws I grabbed my larger bag and dropped it on my bed. Folding pairs of pants and shirts as small as I could, along with other 'things' I placed them into the bag, along with my money chips had been saving. Walking over to my desk I grabbed my belt and attached my new shiv and Riddicks to it, along with a gun from under my bed. Wrapping it around my waist I fastened it and looked at my bag, slinging it over my shoulder I then grabbed my shawl and wrapped it around me covering my head and part of my face. Walking out of my room I made my way down the hallway, over blackened furniture and smoking ashes.

Stepping out into the fresh night air I looked around, it was time for me to find a ship off of this planet and fast. Before the soldiers found out I was still missing. Making my way to the shiping yards I bargined my way aboard a small shipping vessel. I had promised to clean and do what ever else they asked, but one thing I told them I wasn't doing was selling was my body. Anything else they wanted I would do. Laughing the captain agreed and allowed me aboard his ship. Over the next three years I learned everything to know about a ship this size and how to run it, I was a quick learner and soon became just as good of a mechanic as the crew. When they would stop for supplies the boys would take me with them to the bars and treat me like I was their sister. Never let a guy near me, or let me get into a fight if they could help it. But being that I was stubborn I wound up getting into my share of them. One fight I wasn't involved in I noticed that they were packing weapons that wern't normal for a regular shipping vessal and crew. My suspisions were confermed when Necromonger soldiers stormed through the bar doors and down the stairs. Ducking behind the bar I grabbing one of the now dead barkeepers pistols, hell I wasn't going back with out a fight. Jumping out I began firing at any solider I saw, running fully head first into the fight. Dodging energy blasts and flying patrons coming at me, picking up a discarded sword from one of the soldiers I began fighting with the obvious leader or comander of this group. He was deffinatly more skilled at fighting this way and was just going easy to see what I could do, mocking me if you would. Did I ever mention I hated being mocked, no I didn't think I did, well he didn't know this either. His problem, putting all of my strength into my last hit I managed to stab him between where his armor was meeting in both pieces. Blood spraying my face I jumped back and unknowlingly into solider arms, grabbing me the soldiers went to check their commander. Fighting against them I punched and kicked, earning a quick and hard punch sending me into darkness.

Waking up I heard murmers near me, lifting my head I moaned and dropped it back down. Realizing I was standing up I tried to move my arms but failed when I felt the restraints holding them in front of me. Opening my eyes I groaned and saw I was on a ship, and a dirty one at that. Cold, wet and dirty, not the ideal place but hey wasn't like if I asked they would give my a nice warm bed and a hot shower. By the way they were smiling and high fiving every once in a while I knew they had figured out who I was. That and my picture was up on the bounty screen, even tho it was a little out dated you could see it was me. Falling back into unconsiousness a little while later I didn't wake back up until I was already in Crematoria. Guess being friends with a homicidal maniac gets you time in a max security prison too.

* * *

2 And a and a half years later

Hearing the incoming siren blaring me and my guys prepared to attack, and put forth our plan. We had ben waiting for this moment and it was, our chance of getting out. Grabbing my recently found and taken back shivs, I slide them into my belt and began the climb up the rock wall, towards the top tower. Reaching the top about five minutes later I took a deep breath not really needing to since I had perfected my breathing technque about a year ago. Crouching I looked back and motioned for the rest of the group to stay put once they had reached the top of the cliff. Pulling out my shivs I moved towards the guard at the corner, slicing his neck sliently I then laid his body down on the floor moving on to the next guard. After clearing the path I told the boys to follow with my hand, telling them to come over and get ready to storm the office, seeing the keys to the room on the belt of one of the guards I smiled and shook my head grabbing them. Well luck seemed to be on our side today, keys were taken care of now we just needed a ship. Luckily for us the prisioner they just brought in was on a Necromonger battle ship and they were transporting on a spacer big and very empty since it was just a drop and go back mission. Only about ten soliders and they were all transporting right now. Unlocking the room door I walked in and began killing, my guys behind me finishing off what I left behind. Sitting down in the head guards chair I began unlocking the doors for us to escape from. Covering my eyes as we rose to the surface I sighed and thanks the gods it was still night time, but only for about 6 more hours. That was enough to get to the hanger and onboard the ship...wasn't it ? Boy I hoped so, wasn't planning to try and out run the sun on this planet, expecially since there were two of them !

The ride from Crematoria was a brutal one, trying to keep the Necromongers off our tails as well as tend to the wounded was a tough job but someone had to do it. Thats how I made myself a captain figure early on, I never left a man behind and I never backed down from something I belived in. Always ready to defend my honor, crew, and most of all what I felt was right. Of course being a criminal wasn't the most honorable job but it was what I was. It had now been almost six years since I was on New Mecca, and I was becoming just as much of a problem for the bounty hunters as Riddick. Yes he had survived, not surprised. A man like him doesn't die easily, especially when his reputation is a very...how can I put this such a spasmodic reputation. Disappearing for a couple of months and then out of no where he pops up leaving an unbridled muddle of dead bodies. The only thing that truly upset me was that in all these years he had never tried to contact me, or find me. Didnt he want to, after everything we had shared...guess not. I wasn't a hard person to find all you had to do was follow the path of flaming building and mess with the surviors mumbling an illegible name. He could have found me if he had wanted to but he didn't so in those years I put him further and further into the back of my mind, out of sight and out of mind. In those six long years I had made quite a name for myelf. I had now a crew of thirty men, ranging from mechanics to asassians, to ex-bounty hunters and quite a larger bounty to go with it. I lost count after 50 thousand, not that im bragging or anything. My crew always joked around and calls me a very dangerous woman, they say because a women with a body like mine, that can kill a man at fifty meters its never a safe thing. Well I guess one thing I learned living on a ship of all men is...they always tell you what they're thinking.

* * *

A loud buzzing sound rings through the room, pounding into my sensetive ears. I slip my hand out from under a moutain of blankets and pillows and press the intercom button.

"What ?!"

"Captain, you said you wanted me to tell you when we got close to Earth"

"O yea, thats right. Ok well I'll be down in about ten-fifteen minutes, o and Derek if you ever wake me up again I'll shoot you !" I said with a smile as I rolled over onto my back.

"Thats what you say every time cap and I'm still shot free !" Derek said hanging up.

'He's right I do say that everytime. God I'm getting soft' I thought as I slide out of bed my silk sheets sliding down my slim slender frame landing on the floor. Streching I winced and pulled my arm across my chest stretching it out.'I never should have started that bar fight last night, my body's killing me. O well nothing a hot shower and a few pain killers won't solve !' I thought as I walked into my bathroom and turned on the water as hot as I could handle. Turning on the water I stepped in and allowed the steaming hot water to hit my aching body. Taking in a sharp breath I turned around and let the water wash over my head, as I worked my hands through it. Grabbing my soap I quickly soaped up my hands and began running them along my arms and legs washing away the blood and dirt from the night before. Stepping out ten minutes later I walked over to my dresser pulling my towel tighter around my body, and pulled out my black shorts and slipped them on. Next followed by a black skin tight tank-top and my buckle up combat boots. Grabbing my gun as I walked out of my cabin I fastened it around my waist as I stepped out into the hall, and made my way to the deck.

"Andrew your staring !" I said as I walked past him when I reached the deck.

"Sorry captain !"

"So Derek tell me how are we doing ?"

"Well we are about two days away from Earth and have Necros about a day back on our ass !" Derek said turning around to look at me.

"Can you get us there to Earth with out having to engage in combat ?" I asked taking my seat.

"I believe we can, we're your crew for a reason !" Derek said smiling

"That is true !" I responded crossing my legs.

* * *

Earth

Walking down one of the hallways in my ship I was flanked by Derek on my right and Nathan on my left. As I walk into the mess hall all the men stop talking and wait for me to start speaking.

"Ok guys you know why I'm here, as I promised you when we got here I would give you the next week off as long as you do a few things first !" I said placing my hands on my hips, as I paced in front of them. Something they were used to me doing as I thought. "As always I want you to take inventory on suplies we need for the ship and buy what we need, then you guys are free to do what ever you want...of course the same rules apply. If your ass gets in trouble don't you dare bring the police, lover or anybody who is after you back to the ship ! I will deny ever knowing your ass and leave you. Also I have to deal with you guys 365 so this is just as much of a vacation for me as it is for you. If you see me you don't know me, don't ask me for money..." I said looking at Mike as I winked at him."...and don't ask me for a room on the ship. I pay you guys enough for you to be able to get yourselfs a room and do that. Now that all that is taken care of be gone an get laid or what ever it is you dumb asses do for fun !" I said dismissing them with a smile, as the guys thanked me and stormed out of the mess hall talking about what they were going to do with their week off. As I made my way back to my room I bumped into my favorite crewmember Nathan.

_"Hey Nathan what are you still doing here ?" I asked the Arabic rolling off my toungue in a soft and fluid manner._

_"O just getting a change of clothes before I go visit my niece " He said showing me his bag. Nathan was the new father figure I had recived after the Holyman had died. I could tell him anything and he would never judge my and thats what I loved about him the most._

_"Well I hope you have a good visit and I'll see you when you get back..." I said hugging him, kissing his cheek._

_"Yes I do as well. I do wish you would come with me, Daphne would love to meet you. She always says I talk so much about you she might as well meet you !" Nathan said _

_"I know , I'll give you a buzz if I change my mind !" I said hugging him once more before I went to my room to grab my bag and guns._

As I walked the streets I sensed someone was following me, something I had developed while staying in Crematoria. As I kept walking I saw the many faces of my crew and couldnt help but smile and wave back at them. I still felt someone was following my so I stopped walking and dropped my bag to the ground. As most of my crew watched with interest knowing not to interfere unless I desperately needed it.

"Are you just going to follow me all night or are you going to say what you want and them leave me alone ?" I asked the stranger behind me.

"Haha, you were the only one I couldn't speak up on !" The stranger laughed as they stepped forward. That voice that raspy deep voice, the one I prayed I would hear those first hours, days and weeks after the house was destroyed and he had left me. After all these years of me fending for myself he decided to come back and turn my world upside down. I had dreamed about our nights together, how he was gentle slow and never rushed me. A meer eighteen year old, and he showed my so many things. And yet after all of that he left me, alone in the world to fend for myself. Never telling me that the one man I loved was ok, not dead and rotting in some Necromonger dungeon. Something snapped inside of me and the next thing I knew I was launching myself at him. Throwing punch after punch at his head and face, which he blocked over and over again since I wasnt concentrating. After a few minutes of this he spun me and slammed my up against the wall of a building near by. At this Derek went to join the fight but was stopped by Nathan who assured him I was in no danger, he knew who was the tall bulky stranger, that currently had me up against the wall trying to stop my punches. I slammed my fists into his chest over and over again until he pinned my hands above me and kissed me. At first I fought him but then melted in the feel of his lips again after all these years. After a minute or two I came to my senses and I pushed him away and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Keira !"

"Don't Riddick, not after all these years...just don't !" I responded picking up my bag as I passed it.

* * *

In The Near Future

Hearing my cell door open I opened my eyes and winced at the pain in my head, squinting at the light that was turned on I sat up and leaned back against the chair I was currently sitting on. Seeing the Necromonger sitting on the chair before me I smirked and arched my back as I sat in the chair, ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

"Don't bother your not my type, I dont do scum !" The officer said as he placed his gun on the table. "All I want is information about Riddick !"

"So you wanna know about me and Riddick huh ? Well I'm not in the sharing mood right now. Seems you forgot that when you arrested me !" I said with a slight growl crossing my booted foot. "O wait that wasn't being arrested that was being beat down and bagged."

"Well if you had just come with us peacfully we could have avoided the beating you were given." The officer said with a smirk on his face. Fighting the erge to launch myself across the table and strangle him with my thighs I smiled back and watched him. "Just tell us where we can find Riddick and we'll let you go, free and clear."

"O yea I believe that ! Fine here let me tell you where Riddick is." I said leaning forward "Up...yours..." I said earning a punch in the face from the officer. "O no wonder they have you doing the shit job, you hit like a bitch !" I taunted spitting out the blood from my mouth.

"How about we avoid another beat down and you just begin the story from the beinging...ok " He asked "Either that or we call in the prefessionals and have you permenantly made compliant ! Here on Helion Prime we have other ways of getting what we want ! "

"Fine you wanna know about me...your in for the ride of your life !" I stated scarcastically after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

I hated him and yet all I wanted to do was run back in his direction and kiss him and let him dry all the tears I cried over the years. Heal all the wounds and erase all the scars. But I wasn't ready to tell him I had missed him, that I had never forgotten him. Never forgot they way it felt to be in his arms, or the way I felt around him. To feel danger, anxiousness and safety all at once. To let him know I loved him still even after he left me to fend for myself. Alone and scared, mourning for the ones I thought I had lost forever. Yea I know what the hell, I was supposed to be all...pain is my way of life. Fuck him and fuck love and all the mushy gushy feelings he was giving me. Well someone should have told me that ! I had decided that I was going to ignore that he had every came back and just keep on going with my life. Free of love free of emotions and certianly free of him...guess he hadn't gotten that memo since when I arrived at my ship he was there waiting for me.

"Jack..." Riddick called to me as I tried to walk past him and ignore his presence.

"No ! You don't get to call me that, you dont get to act like you know me after all this time." I yelled at him as I tried to unlock the hatch door of the ship, messing up the lock code due to my anger. Crying out in frustration after many failed attempts I gave up, slinging my bag over my shoulder I began walking away again.

"Don't you walk away from me Keira !" Riddick said his voice rising in a threatening manner.

"Ha like you get to have a say in what I do or don't do ! Yea ok Riddick what ever you say...I have two words for you after all these years ! Fuck you !! Fuck you and the feeling I have for you, fuck you and me for still loving you after almost six years. For me being stuck in Crematoria scared shitless to go to sleep at night, for not having you to pretect me. And fuck you for leaving me alone on this god forsaken planet !" I yelled at him each word I said I took a step closer to him.

"If you had stayed here in New Mecca like I told you, you would have been safe !" He challenged back.

"Safe ! Is this what you call safe ! This place was overrun my Necromongers about a year after you left. Know how I know...I came back as much as I could to see if you had ever came back. Guess what...you didn't !" I yelled about two feet in front of him.

"How did you get stuck in there ?" He asked leaning back against my ship.

"Not that it matters but I guess when someones friends with a homicidal maniac like you, they automatically get time !"

"How long ?"

"Almost three years...three long and dark years. Wanna know the funny thing...I got offered a shine job like yours. Almost took it to, but I busted out before I could get the surgery !" I said smiling at the memory, looking up I saw him smiling at me. Wiping off my smile I turned back away from him and started walking.

"Will you stop walking away from me !" Riddick said grabbing my arm.

"What you dont like it ?" I said pulling my arm out of his grasp. "Well now you know how I felt when you left me here !" Looking around I noticed we were near our old apartment, turning back around I raised my arms and motioned around me. "Look around Riddick place look familiar, it should since its the same place you left me almost six years ago."

"I get it your mad at me will you stop reminding me that I left you !" He said "God your worse than a broken record, at least I can break that and shut it up !" Screaming I picked up a brick off the floor near my feet and chucked it at his head. Seeing him dodge it I picked up my bag and I stomped off ignoring his calls after me. "Keira I won't come after you this time I swear I won't !" Ignoring him I held up my hand and gave him a one finger salute.

Hours Later

Running down the streets of New Mecca the ingured Nathan knew he had to find Ridick. The rest of the crew was either dead or captured along with Keira. Tho she went out fighting he knew she didn't stand a chance against that many. Seeing the ship he turned around in a circle and looked for Riddick, seeing a figure in the dark he walked towards it and called out.

"Are you the one they call Ridick ?" Nathan called out weakly, holding his side were he was shot. Stepping out of the shadows Riddick walked forward.

"Who wants to know ?"

"I do I know you know Keira and I fear you are the only one who can help her now !" Nathan said gasping for air as he slumped to the ground.

"What...what happened what do you mean I'm the only one who can help her." Riddick asked picking Nathan up so he could look at him.

"Necromongers landed a few hours or so ago, someone gave them a tip as where to find her. Got a big bounty out of it, she fought as hard as she could but they got her. I don't know what there gonna do with her you have to go after them and save her !" Nathan said slumping in Riddicks arms dead from his inguries and age. Laying him down on the floor Riddick ran to where there was still some fighting going on. Seeing the street abandoned he walked towards a shallow breathing Necoromonger.

"Wheres the girl ?" Riddick growled at him.

"On her way back to Helion Prime if not already there." The officer responded. Looking around Riddick tried to find the easiest way off the planet. Seeing Kiera's abandoned ship he walked over and short circuted the system opening the doors. Once inside he made course for Helion Prime.

* * *

I lay in his arms cold and bleeding, the pain in my back almost unbarable. He'd come after me risked his life and did it all for me. I could see the pain in his endless silver eyes, briming with unshed tears. He picked me up and held me close to him as my tears stream down my cheeks, and fall to the cold marble floors beneath me. He had won the fight against the Lord Marshall, proven to everyone that the Furyan in him was stronger an ever and not willing to be added to the death list. Refused to give his soul and join the Neoromonger race, refused to bow down and become a puppet on a string. My Riddick my protector...my savior and my love. He looked at me and then out at the soldiers watching us, I smiled slightly. That was my angel...always the slient one, who showed his emotions in his eyes. His silver eyes, that reflected everything in them.

"Are you with me Kiera ?" Those fateful words that he'd asked me before, so many times. The words he asked me now as he wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth, the tears from my eyes. How could I ever have left him ? The one man I loved more than I even knew at the time, how I wished I could have told him sooner. Told him all those years ago, maybe things would be different. Maybe I wouldn't be laying here in his arms dying, slipping away slowly into the cold darkness. I felt so fragile after being strong for so long, numb to the pain that made me who I am today. Limp and barely breathing as I tried to respond to the man I loved, as he held me in my last moments. "I was always with you Richard !" Is all I could say, but wishing I could say more before the pain is to much and the air is not enough, as I am plunged into the darkness called death once again to leave the one I love behind.

I open my eyes and I watched as if a spectator as he lays me down slowly and gently on the cold marble floor near him, as I drift between worlds waiting for that serene call from the beyond. Leaning back into the throne that now unknowingly was his he sighed. The Necromonger army slowly approaches, I watch him tense not wanting another fight, to weak to lift a weapon and to drained to use his primal power. When they bow to their new appointed leader I smile as I watch my Furyan King getting the respect and honor him and his people deserve. I hear him whisper 'Keep what you kill' and to him it finally makes sense. I drift through the crowd and stand next to him unseen and unheard by anyone even him. Slowly I reach out and caress his cheek, but hold back the tears as my hand does not feel his skin beneath my finger tips. Wishing I could kiss him once more before I leave. I watch as a women cloaked in white, shimmering and beautiful walks towards the throne. She smiles and nods in respect in my direction. I turn around thinking it was Riddick she was looking at and she smiles and shakes her head no.

"Yes I can see you child...don't worry I'm not here to hurt you quite the contrary I am here to help you. I have calculated the odds and it seems the odds favor you living. Let me see what I can do about that !" She said not being heard by the others around us, before approaching the throne and newly appointed Lord Marshall. "Riddick might I have a word with you ?" She asked, and smiled when he nods and follows her out of the room, carrying my cold lifeless body. Laying me on a near by couch he gently brushes my hair out of my face and sighs. Turning back to the woman he speaks.

"What is it Elemental, I don't have time or energy for your odds right now." The Lord Marshall and new Necromonger Leader said sitting down in a chair near a large stone table. His face in his hands obviously trying to sort through his thoughts and figure things out.

"On the contrary I believe you may want to hear the odds of a certain person, one who you love dearly, one that goes by the name of Keira." She stated and I watched as many emotions ran across Riddicks face at once. Hope, pain, loss, and most of all anger.

"Don't play games with me, don't you see her laying not more than five feet from you. Her lifeless body laying there limp and empty, gone forever...from me and the world ?" He yelled not able to keep the pain from his voice as it cracked slightly, as he tried to hold back the tears.

"O she is far from gone Riddick, she is very near to you. Not allowing herself to move on, unknowingly choosing to ignore the call from the beyond. "

"What are you saying ?" Riddick asked

"O no she is quite dead, as you can see but here in the Necromonger fortress there is a place where I can bring her soul back into her body but we must hurry. Time is of the essence." The Elemental explained leading the way past the holding cells, torture rooms, and the nullifataion halls. Arriving at a set of large stone carved doors, the Elemental phased through and unlocked them. Opening them she moved aside to allow Riddick inside the room. Leading him over to a stone basin she motioned for him to lay me into it, seing him watching her closely he nodded and placed me inside. In the back of my mind I felt a slight tugging and was distracted momentarily, when I looked back Riddick was filling the basin with a redish fluild and was laying me down in it. Watching me rest on the bottom of the stone tub, I saw me now through a shade of red, my hair floating about my face in curls. Turning to the Elemental I saw her closing her eyes and clasping her hands, touching various places on the basin, it began to move...well the carving at least. Stepping closer I kneeled down and watched them move, one of the pictures was of a snake eating its own tail which represented rebirth. That much I knew, the second was of a Phoenix bursting into flame and then rising from its ashes, another sign aswell. And the last was of black shadow like things circling the two other pictures washing over them everyonce in a while making them dissapear for a few seconds before appearing again.

Seeing the surface of the water begin to bubble and swirl Riddick tried to take me out, blocking his hand the Elemental stopped him telling him it was normal for this to happen. She had watched the former Lord Marshall bring his most trusted dead advisors back from a battle they had fought and lost. Thats when it happened, I felt the tug again and I turned around. Seeing myself I fell backwards in fright and fell right into the tub. Splashing around I felt I was being pulled into a downwards direction. Fighting at first I realized that I was being put back into my body. Relaxing I allowed it to happen and then shot out of the water gasping as I felt strong arms grab me and hold me up. Looking over I fell against his chest breathing hard when I saw it was Riddick. My wet hair clinging to my face like I so despretley clung to him. Opening my eyes I felt him lifting my shirt, realizing that he was inspecting my wounds I leaned forward and allowed him. Hearing him sigh I opened my eyes and tried to turn around, wincing I relaized that not a hour before I was impaled on a very sharp and very deadly metal spike at a high speed. But from the way Riddick was holding me I knew they had healed. Hearing mufled voices from around me I allowed myself to be picked up and wrapped in a large warm blanket and be carried away. Falling asleep in his arms I fell into dreamless sleep.

Waking up a few days later I rolled over and snuggled closer to something soft in the bed next to me. Thinking it was Riddick I groaned slightly and opened my eyes. Seeing it wasn't I sat up slowly and looked aroudn the room.

"Where the hell am I ?" I said to myself as I slipped out of bed and began looking around. Hearing a door open I turned and watched a slim and simple girl walk in. She looked to be not much older than me and I smiled at her. Bowing slightly at me I returned the gesture and wondered why she was here.

"My lady I am your personal assitant, my name is Masaki. Would you like to bathe and then change out of you recovery clothes ?" She asked motioning to an ajacent room.

"Yes thank you, but you can call me Keira. There is no need to be formal !" Keira said following her towards the bathroom.

"O but there is ! Aren't you with the Lord Marshall ?" Masaki asked as she closed the door and began turning differnet knobs making the water warm.

"Yes I am but I never liked being formal. Just between us you can call me Keira, ok ?" Keira said smiling at her as she was helped out of her bandages and old clothes. After her bath Keira sat on a small stool and waited as Masaki combed and brushed her hair up into a simple updo. Walking back into her bedroom Masaki gave her a silk bathrobe to wear as she got her clothes together. Showing her many different dresses and outfits Keira shook her head no. Just cause she was royalty now didnt mean she was gonna wear fancey dresses and pretend to be something she wasn't. Walking over to Masaki and the clothes Keira looked through the things, seeing a black dress she picked it up and smiled. If she had to wear a dress this was one she would wear, it was a black corset dress that went straight down without the poof and rullfe of the other dresses. Turning to Masaki she smiled and asked if she would help her with it.

"Thats what I'm here for !" Masaki said nodding as she took the dress from Keira and helped her put it on. Lacing up the back Masaki tied the ribbons into a knot and then clasped the hooks before turning her around to see her self in the mirror. Walking over to a small table as Keira looked at her refelctiion in the mirror Masaki picked up a small necklace and put it around her neck. Smiling Keira touched it and kept her hand on it; it was Shabazza's necklace the beautiful red cateye. Looking up once she was done dressing Keira smiled and nodded her approval to Masaki. "You ready to go before the court ?" Masaki asked. Once Keira had nodded Masaki led the way and opened the bedroom door, walking down a long hallway she paused at the end of it and motioned for Keira to go in. Walking into the large room Keira walked slowly, looking around she noticed some people had bowed and where moving aside for her. Not used to this kind of attention she continued walking in until she saw the large stone throne, and her Furyan sitting proudly on it. Meeting his glance once he had turned to see who had entered she smiled when he stood and crossed the room towards her. Taking her hand he kissed it and then turned to the crowd.

"My Necromongers I give you your Queen !" Riddick proclaimed and at once all bodies in a fluid moment bowed and paid their respects to her. Turning to meet Riddicks eyes she smiled and tried not to blush when he bowed slightly. "My Queen !" He said and kissed her softly. O yea she could deffinatly get used to this !


End file.
